


Vocal Practice

by aoishmex



Category: Dir en grey, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician), SuG (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Just as many jrock stars hold a "Guitarist Meeting" some vocalists decide to try a "Vocalist Meeting" of their own. A Karaoke Battle soon turns into much more under dim lighting and a collection of some of the best voices in the jrock world.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyo made his way through the studio halls in search of the conference room. He had never been to the PSC building before and, frankly, wasn’t too excited to be there now. Why everyone was meeting here in the first place was beyond him. Shouldn’t they meet where they were going to be in the first place? The vocalist rounded another corner and saw an open door. He could hear chatter coming from the other side.

When Kyo neared the door he saw a sign indicating he was at the right room. The black haired man ventured inside. A group of men had gathered in the center, talking amongst themselves with no regard for the open door.  Kyo saw some chairs along the back wall and immediately made his way to the corner. No one noticed him, but that was fine for now. It gave him a chance to observe without others knowing. Kyo scanned the room. Did he recognize anyone?

The tallest man had short light brown hair. Kyo didn’t recognize him. The second tallest had brown hair down to his shoulders. That was Byou from SCREW. Ryuto from Plastic Tree sat across the room. There was a blond Kyo’s height with a piercing under the center of his bottom lip. Kyo didn’t recognize him, either. His eyes focused on the other man his height. This man had black hair like Kyo did, but red ran from his chin down. That was Ruki from The GazettE. A man with short brown hair came in the room and walked right up to the group of four. “Nishikawa-san!” the tallest man and Ruki greeted with smiles. _Oh… Takanori Nishikawa, T.M. Revolution_. The conversation continued, Nishikawa joining in effortlessly.

“Kyo-san,” a cheerful voice said and the vocalist looked up in to another familiar face. “I’m glad you could come,” Mao smiled with a polite bow. Kyo managed a smile back. Mao was one of the few people who were not afraid of him. The younger vocalist excused himself and joined Byou’s side. Kyo’s brow creased at the look he saw the two share. What was their connection, exactly?

“Quite the crowd, huh?” another familiar voice quirked.

Kyo turned to the man sitting down beside him. “Kiyoharu.”

The elder smiled. “What’s up? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Isn’t the crowd a little daunting?” Kiyoharu asked.

“Kaoru insisted I at least give it a try. He always has fun when a bunch of the guitarists get together,” Kyo shrugged nonchalantly.

Kiyoharu chuckled. “We can evade together,” he promised and Kyo laughed.

“Yo,” a deep voice said from the door. Two more people had arrived, one of them with black shaggy hair and the other with chestnut brown hair as short as Kyo’s with a v pattern on the buzzed sides.

“Oh my god, it’s Hyde-san!” the light brunet and short blond exclaimed in star-struck awe. “Ruki, Ruki, look, it’s Hyde-san!” the taller repeated, shaking the shorter man.

“Shou, let go! You’re acting like a school girl,” Ruki chastised.

“I told you I was more popular,” Hyde said to the man beside him.

“Oh, shut up,” the taller growled.

“Gackt-san, glad you could come,” Nishikawa smiled, being the only one who seemed to pay attention to the other man.

“Thank you, Nishikawa-san.”

“Ryutaro-san,” Hyde greeted with a smile at the man sitting across the room. Ryutaro simply smiled.

“Hyde-san, this is Shou-kun from Alice Nine,” Nishikawa introduced. “I think it’s safe to say he’s a big fan.”

“Nice to meet you,” the two bowed, Shou with a large blush. Kyo and Kiyoharu noticed the tall blond walk in past the others to join Ryutaro. He was taller than Shou by several inches. Another man did the same, this one with a different shade of light brown hair than Shou’s.

“Who was that?” Kyo asked in a whisper.

“Maya from LM.C and Jui from Gotcharocka,” Kiyoharu replied.

The shorter vocalist raised a brow. “Who?”

Before Kiyoharu could explain further a loud voice from the door interrupted all conversation in the room. “Let’s get this party started!”

“Miyavi!!” Shou and Maya shouted.

“Oh, no, it’s you,” Ruki and Gackt groaned in unison.

“So the married man made it after all,” Hyde teased.

“You’re one to talk,” Miyavi said without the least bit of offense.

“I’m divorced,” the shorter corrected.

Maya ran up to hug the soloist first. “I’m so glad you’re here!” he grinned. Kyo noticed then that no one else in the room was able to look Miyavi directly in the eye. “It’s been forever.” Miyavi hugged him back with a smile just as big. Shou pushed his way toward them, pulling them both in to the circle in the center of the room. Kyo and Kiyoharu watched in silence. Though Gackt and Ruki had opposed the soloist’s presence it was evident they were all good friends despite the fact.

“So is everyone here?” Miyavi asked to claim everyone’s attention. “How many are we supposed to have?”

“I think only half of us were able to come,” Shou replied.

Miyavi counted the men in the room. “Fourteen of us.”

“Fourteen?” Gackt repeated. “I count twelve.” Miyavi pointed to Kyo and Kiyoharu. “Oh.”

“How long have you been here, sempais?” Maya asked politely.

“About ten minutes,” Kiyoharu shrugged.

“Twenty,” Kyo said.

“Ooops,” several of the others muttered sheepishly.

“So what do we want to do?” Miyavi asked cheerfully. “Just drink and talk like the guitarists do?”

“I’m hungry,” some of the men said.

“Karaoke battle!” a few others proclaimed.

Ruki scrunched his nose in distaste. “Karaoke? Don’t we do enough singing every day as it is?”

Byou raised a hand. “I agree with Ruki.”

Mao scoffed. “You’re no fun.”

“Oh, come on! A karaoke battle would be fun! We can make bets, have teams, make a game out of it. It’ll be great,” Shou insisted.

Miyavi turned to the two on the back wall. “What do you say?” he quirked. Kiyoharu and Kyo looked at each other in uncertainty.

Ryutaro was the one to speak up. “A karaoke place has food and alcohol. Everyone gets what they want.”

Gackt gave a reluctant huff of air. “Karaoke it is.”

 

“Of all the places for karaoke…” Kyo murmured in irritation. The group had settled on a venue named Mancy’s. The karaoke room was well designed; that wasn’t what bothered the vocalist. Mancy’s was a spa-like luxury restaurant and karaoke bar with artwork in just about every free space there was. Kyo figured the only thing the business was missing was hotel rooms. It had also taken the group of 14 nearly half an hour to find the place, distance from the PSC building to Azabujuban not included. The room was barely big enough for them. A couch was set against each wall, separated by two small coffee tables, art and plug-ins placed above the back of the couch. A large flat-screen was hung on the far wall. The best way Kyo could describe the lighting was a soft orange.

“Everyone decide what you want to eat and drink,” Hyde told the group, handing out the menus they had been given at the front counter. Ordering took nearly ten minutes with all the indecisive personalities. Gackt, Hyde, Takeru (the short blond), Ryutaro, Jui, Kiyoharu and Kyo occupied one couch (in that order) while Mao, Byou, Nishikawa, Shou, Ruki, Miyavi and Maya occupied the other (also in that order).

“The good thing is we have Gackt and Hyde on our team,” Kiyoharu whispered to him.

“Why is that a good thing?”

“Their English is very good so we’re not outmatched just because they have Miyavi.”

“Ah…”

“How do we determine who wins the karaoke round?” Mao asked.

“Depending on the points the person gets?” Nishikawa suggested. “This machine measures your accuracy.”

“Upping the ante,” Gackt pointed out.

“And what does the person who loses have to do?” Takeru pressed.

“A dare of his team’s choosing,” Miyavi decided.

“We’re all getting drunk and daring each other,” Ruki summarized. “Sounds like a blast.” Kyo found himself chuckling at the younger man’s tone.

“Sounds like trouble waiting to happen,” Jui mumbled.

“This was your idea,” Byou said to Shou, “so you get to go first.”

“I wasn’t the only one!” the younger protested.

“Go!” several of the others agreed and the vocalist stood with a pout.

An hour later food had been eaten, cleared away, and replaced by heavier alcohol and drinking snacks. Shou, Mao, Nishikawa, Gackt, Takeru, and Ryutaro had all performed. Maya was keeping score. “The next song is called _Remind Story_ , skill level Difficult,” he announced. “It’s your guys’ turn,” the blond added, pointing to the other team.

Jui stood. “I got this one,” he volunteered casually.

“Someone’s confident,” Ryutaro commented. The brunet looked back at his team and winked. Everyone listened as the man sang. Jui knew every word, the tempo, and all the right notes. When he was finished the screen flashed with a bright, ‘Perfect Score’. The vocalist sat down with his team.

The others stared at him. “How did you do that?” Mao blinked.

“That’s the first perfect score all night,” Nishikawa added.

Jui shrugged. “I just know the song really well.”

“That was a really high note,” Gackt complimented. “I don’t think I could hit that.”

“I can,” Hyde and Kyo said in unison bluntness. The others laughed. “Your turn,” the soloist told the other team.

“ _Bad Romance_ ,” Maya read.

“Mine!” Miyavi shouted, springing up from his seat with the microphone. This song was in English and sung by a woman. Miyavi’s score wasn’t perfect but very close.

“Isn’t that Lady Gaga?” Ruki quirked. The soloist nodded as he sat down. “Who’s next?”

The game continued in the same manner. Several of them had lost the round but no one had had to do anything extremely drastic in terms of punishment. More alcohol was consumed and more songs were sung. At some point Kyo zoned out, staring idly at the screen, the music turning in to background noise. He hadn’t drunk much, surprisingly, because he wasn’t in the mood. Some of the others were obviously drunk—or getting there. Mao’s words were already slurring and he was leaning on Byou for support. Gackt had drunk more than Mao had but was showing no signs of intoxication. Miyavi and Maya were downing alcohol like fish with water. Ryutaro and Jui had moved closer together but Kyo wasn’t sure that was because of the alcohol.

The drinks seemed to be loosening the reluctant players as well. Ruki and Byou, who had been so adamant on not playing, had started to join in when they were confident in the song. Even Kiyoharu had volunteered for a couple rounds. Eventually Kyo was the only one who hadn’t sung but no one seemed to notice. The vocalist zoned back in when Hyde sang a love song and earned another perfect score for their team. He also noticed the absolute _smitten_ look in Takeru’s eyes. Kyo could have sworn he saw the blond shiver at some point. Then Kyo spaced out again, this time focusing on the black haired vocalist on the other couch.

Ruki had a radiant smile on his face, relaxed and carefree. When he wasn’t smiling, he looked almost sullen. He was handsome and some part of him was rather pretty. He was nowhere nearly as effeminate as Jui but the aspect could still be seen through his masculine features. Kyo couldn’t deny he thought the younger man very— _very_ —bewitching. He also liked to hear Ruki sing even though their vocal styles were so different. Kyo was so out of it he didn’t notice Ruki staring back at him, or when the younger man got up to sing.

Kiyoharu gave him a soft nudge. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the other replied, almost mechanically, and tried to focus on Ruki’s performance. He still ended up focusing more on Ruki than the song. At some point he caught the other man’s sideways glance. Ruki turned quickly back to the screen. _Was that a blush_?

“Ruki lost!” Takeru, Byou, Shou, and Maya shouted.

“What?!” the vocalist gawked. Kyo looked at the screen. It was true; Ruki’s final score was under the standard they had set. “What the hell happened?”

“You stumbled on the second verse and didn’t recover,” Miyavi explained.

“I will punch you,” Ruki threatened. “What’s my punishment?” he huffed.

“You look bored,” Kiyoharu commented.

“Just thinking,” Kyo corrected. He barely caught the other conversation in the room.

“Kiss someone in this room you’ve never kissed before!” Byou declared. The others cheered in agreement. Ruki downed the last of his drink, took a drag of what was left of his last cigarette, and crossed the short distance between the two teams.

“We can leave when you’re ready. I’m thinking of dropping out pretty soon,” Kiyoharu suggested.

“Sure,” Kyo replied with a nod. Then he felt a hand on his face, turning his attention forward. Soft lips pressed securely against his. The vocalist blinked in surprise as Ruki kissed him again, using the elder’s shock to his advantage, still blinking when the black haired man pulled away. The room was quiet for a split second before the onlookers cheered. Ruki gave Kyo a steady gaze before moving back to return to his seat.

“Nice one, Ru!” Shou clapped.

“You definitely caught him by surprise,” Nishikawa and Gackt praised.

Something inside Kyo burst. He shot up from the couch and grabbed Ruki’s wrist, turning him around and kissing him with crushing force. Kyo gave Ruki’s bottom lip a sharp bite in punishment. Ruki hissed at the act and responded with eager kisses of his own. The others grew silent as they watched in shock. The elder pushed his tongue past the man’s pliable lips, finding the taste of alcohol mixed with tobacco and mint, Ruki’s hands running in to his short blond hair. Again Kyo nipped at the soft flesh of Ruki’s lips, causing him to moan. The elder pulled away first and both men panted for air.

Ruki shivered at the dark glint of desire in Kyo’s eyes. “My place or yours?” he husked.

“My apartment is ten minutes from here,” Kyo replied.

“Yours,” the younger vocalist decided. He and Kyo gathered their things before rushing out the door.

Hyde jumped as Kyo rushed past him and bumped the drink in his hand. “Shit!” he cursed as the liquid spilled all over the front of his shirt. “Don’t laugh at me, you little shit,” he glared at the taller man beside him.

Gackt tried to muffle his laughter in vain. “There’s some on your neck,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Don’t blame _me_.”

The other soloist sighed. Before he could reach for a napkin he noticed Takeru leaning closer. People gawked as the small blond ran his tongue along Hyde’s neck, gathering the alcohol on the other man’s skin, the look in his eyes when he pulled away being non-too-angelic. The stare Hyde gave back was no less sinful.

Takeru’s lips twitched with a smirk. “You can kiss me now, sempai… or miss your chance,” he announced.

With prompt reply the soloist had claimed Takeru’s lips with his, the blond melting visibly at the connection. “My place, now,” Hyde growled and took him by the hand. Takeru barely had time to grab his coat and handbag before being pulled out the door.

The others stared after them in silence. Ryutaro gave Jui a meaningful glance. The effeminate vocalist nodded, grabbing his own things and following the elder out the door. Shou cleared his throat and slowly placed his drink back on the table. Mao and Byou followed suit. “So…” Maya voiced slowly.

“I would say tonight worked out _very_ well,” Miyavi blurted with amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s your fault I messed up, you know,” Ruki breathed between heated kisses.

Kyo’s hands slipped under the hem of his shirt. “What are you talking about?”

“On the song,” the younger replied, gasping as Kyo’s fingers brushed over a nipple.

“Oh, really?”

“Who wouldn’t be unable to focus with you staring at them the way you were?”

“So you _did_ blush,” the elder teased with a smirk. He pulled Ruki in to a sitting position and tugged at his shirt. Ruki raised his arms obediently, tossing the garment aside without a care. Then he peeled Kyo’s shirt off his long torso and discarded it in the same manner. The black haired vocalist took in the other’s taut form, biting his lip as his eyes trailed along the expanse of un-inked skin, a hand reaching out to run over it. Kyo chuckled before claiming his lips and lowering him back to the bed. He covered the other vocalist’s body with his own, skin to skin and hip to hip, causing Ruki to shudder when their clothed erections rubbed against each other. “Getting hard, Ruki?” the elder quirked.

Ruki tangled a hand in Kyo’s hair. “You know it,” he replied and pulled him down for another kiss.

Kyo dominated easily, running his hands along the younger man’s bare chest. Ruki twitched at the first touch to one of his nipples, a gasp muffled between their lips, hips bucking when the feeling came again. Kyo’s lips traveled along the vocalist’s jaw pressing kisses along the way. Sharp bites followed, drawing moans and whimpers from the other man. One of Kyo’s hands trailed lower down Ruki’s torso past his hips. Ruki gave a strangled moan of ecstasy when Kyo squeezed his growing cock. His brow creased in pleasure, fingers digging in to Kyo’s arm. “Impatient,” the elder chided.

The younger man smacked him on the arm. “You’re a goddamn tease,” he growled.

The blond retaliated with a bite to Ruki’s shoulder. “ _You_ were the one who kissed me on a _dare_ ,” he said in a low, even tone that made Ruki shiver with slight fear.

“I told you, it was your fault! Take responsibility!” Ruki retorted.

Kyo lowered his lips to Ruki’s ear. “Oh, believe me… I will,” he drawled and slipped his fingers beneath Ruki’s briefs. The black haired vocalist cried out, hips arching in to the other man’s touch. When had Kyo undone his jeans? Kyo ran his hand along the younger man’s erection slowly, thumb swiping across the sensitive head, bringing Ruki’s erection to full hardness.

“More,” the black haired vocalist whimpered.

The other vocalist complied and pulled Ruki’s pants from his hips. They joined the vocalists’ shirts in a heap on the floor. Kyo reached into a bedside drawer for lube and a condom. The blond ravished Ruki’s lips with deep kisses. He slicked his fingers with lube and pushed a tattooed digit inside the other’s heat in one motion. Ruki let out a long moan, hips arching off the bed in response. He gave a breathy whisper of the elder’s name. Kyo chuckled low in his throat. The blond added another finger, shivering with pleasure when Ruki clenched around him. The vocalist thrust the digits in and out, slow one moment then fast the next, preparing the younger man while lavishing more attention on his neck.

Ruki gave a vocal gasp and sharp buck of his hips when Kyo‘s fingers hit a particular nerve. “Oh, god!” he groaned. “Kyo, please, just take me already,” the vocalist whimpered. Kyo withdrew his fingers. Ruki opened the small package nearby while the elder rid himself of his pants. The blond rolled the condom onto his aching erection and positioned himself at the black haired vocalist’s entrance.

“Spread your legs wider,” Kyo ordered. Ruki did, body twitching in anticipation. The elder pushed himself inside Ruki’s body with a hand on the other’s inner thigh. He paused for a moment to let Ruki adjust before entering all the way. He hissed at the heat around him and the blunt nails in his arms. “Shit, Ruki…”

“Big…” the younger vocalist breathed out, gasping when he felt the other twitch inside him. “Move.”

Kyo acquiesced, setting a pace for his thrusts. Ruki moaned and matched his breathing to Kyo’s thrusts. He clung to the blond’s arms without nails, groaning at the sight of Kyo moving inside him, eyes growing hazy with heat. Suddenly Kyo stopped to pull Ruki in to a sitting position again. The younger caught on and straddled his hips as Kyo lie back. Without preamble Ruki began moving against him, bracing himself with his arms behind his back to give Kyo a full-frontal view and get a better angle. Moans came in a constant stream as Kyo thrust up, this time matching Ruki’s movements. “Do you feel good, Ruki?”

The vocalist nodded fervently. “So good…” He moved to tug on the elder’s hand. Kyo changed positions again to wrap his arms around the other man’s waist. Ruki pressed his lips to the elder’s forcefully, hands on his handsome face. “Harder…” he begged. Kyo groaned in reply before swallowing the younger man’s pleasured cry with another kiss. “Ah! Yes…!” Ruki moaned. His arms wrapped around the other man, one hand at Kyo’s neck and the other on one of his shoulders, legs clenching at his waist and locking at the ankles to pull the elder as close to him as possible. The black haired vocalist pressed his lips to Kyo’s other shoulder with absent kisses.

The blond reveled in the way Ruki’s body quivered in his hold. Heat was trapped between them. Their breathing was labored with pleasure and exertion. Kyo could feel his climax building in his lower abdomen. He felt Ruki’s muscles tensing, saw his stomach clench with the effort not to lose control. “It’s okay, Ruki. You can come,” the vocalist husked with a kiss to the younger man’s temple.

Ruki gave a long moan almost in a song, his climax hitting in waves as he released between them. The bucking of his hips put Kyo over the edge as well. The two vocalists stayed locked in their embrace until they could breathe regularly again. Ruki looked between and gave an apologetic smile. “Shit, you’re stomach’s a mess,” he stated.

Kyo looked down at himself and chuckled. “That’s okay. Showers were invented for a reason.”

“Yeah; hygiene, not washing cum off your skin.”

“Do you want to join me or not?”

The younger thought for a moment. “Am I spending the night?” The blond nodded, causing a large smile to form on Ruki’s face. “Yes, I will join you for a shower.”

The elder smiled back. “Good. You get it started, I’ll find you some clothes for the night.”

 

Ruki stood still as Kyo’s tattooed hands lathered soap along his back. “Some vocalist meeting, huh?” he voiced.

“I definitely don’t think it ended the way everyone thought it would.”

“Did you notice how close Jui and Ryutaro got by the end of the night?” The elder hummed. “Do you think they went home together, too?”

“Don’t know,” Kyo admitted with a shrug, “but I wouldn’t be surprised if Hyde and Takeru hooked up.”

The younger raised a brow in intrigue.  “What did you see?” he quirked eagerly.

“Well, one thing’s for sure; if Takeru didn’t fall for Hyde’s looks he definitely fell for his voice.” That made Ruki laugh, the sound ringing off the tiled walls. Kyo took the showerhead in hand and began rinsing off the soap from Ruki’s body. “You’re done,” he announced with a squeeze to the other man’s hip. Ruki hummed and turned to repeat the favor, running the water slowly back and forth along Kyo’s back to reveal the elaborate tattoo covering the man’s skin. He took in the detail and wondered how long it had taken to complete. The vocalist did the same with Kyo’s arms, ending with the white tiger on the elder’s left hip. “You’re staring,” Kyo voiced gently.

Ruki looked up, smiling fondly at the hint of a blush on the blond’s cheeks. Then he bit nervously at his bottom lip. “S-So… what do we do tomorrow?” he ventured.

The elder looked at the ceiling in thought. “Well, we’ll wake up… share breakfast… and you’ll go home when you’re ready. Then, when I have time in the week, I’ll call you for lunch or something else for a date.”

 _Date_. Ruki pressed his lips to Kyo’s to hide the embarrassingly giddy smile on his face. Kyo chuckled and Ruki knew the other could read him like an open book but Ruki found he didn’t mind. He was going to date Kyo and Kyo was going to date him. The two finished their shower before drying off and changing in to fresh clothes for the night. Ruki waited for Kyo to settle in bed first. The elder lie on his side, gesturing for the vocalist to join him on the space that was available. Soon they were both under the warm covers. Ruki gave a happy sigh.

“You know… we could probably go to lunch tomorrow—if you decide to stick around long enough,” Kyo commented.

Ruki hummed in consideration. “Will we even be awake before lunch?”

Kyo laughed. “Probably not. Let’s just play it how it goes, hmm?” The younger nodded, blushing when Kyo pressed a kiss to his temple. “Have you heard of the statistic that people who are six years apart don’t get along?”

“Total bullshit,” Ruki contradicted.

“What makes you say that?”

“We get along just fine.”

“Hmph!” the blond scoffed.  “Get some sleep, Ruki,” he said and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist. Ruki moved closer with a smile.

 

Ruki and Kyo sat at the far table of a cozy café, Kyo with a simple cup of coffee and the other with some elaborate concoction Kyo had barely heard of. The black haired vocalist sipped at his drink. “Are you sure you don’t want to try this?” he asked of the elder, voice slightly hoarse. Kyo shook his head. “Kai’s going to kill me if my voice isn’t normal by Monday.”

Kyo chuckled. “You _were_ rather vocal yesterday—not to mention the extra singing at karaoke.”

The younger blushed slightly. “I’ve always been vocal in bed…”

“I’m not complaining. You make some pretty erotic sounds.”

Ruki blushed harder. “Thanks… I messaged Shou, by the way, and told him we had made it to your place safely. He’s not the kind to pry in to the personal details, thankfully.”

“You’re embarrassed about him knowing?” the blond asked with a raised brow.

“Not about being with you—or about what we did. I just don’t like everyone knowing all the really intimate details,” Ruki explained. “What about your band?”

“We don’t share that kind of stuff with each other. I won’t tell if you don’t want me to.”

“Okay,” the younger said with a relieved exhale. “I knew we wouldn’t be awake by lunch,” he pointed out, then, making the elder laugh at the sudden switch of gears.

“I usually sleep pretty late when I can but I’m not as bad as Shinya with his 12 hours of sleep every night.”

The other blinked. “Twelve hours every night? I thought only teenagers needed that much sleep!”

“And he still manages to be on time for practice,” Kyo added.

“You two sound close,” Ruki said with a soft smile.

The elder nodded. “Shinya’s my best friend. We’ve known each other for years, even before DIR EN GREY.”

“That’s me and Aoi. We’re not childhood friends or anything but I’m definitely closer to him than I am to the others.” The vocalist coughed slightly and took another sip of his coffee. “I guess a hoarse voice is another lesson in ‘moderation in all things’,” he muttered.

Kyo leaned closer with a mischievous smirk. “Or you can practice controlling it with more practice,” he suggested in a seductive tone. Ruki shivered. “That sounds like a better plan to me.”

Ruki tried his best to scowl. “We’re in public,” he hissed.

“The bathroom is public, too, but it would make an excellent place to practice.” The younger man gawked. Kyo simply chuckled and sat back in his chair, taking his coffee in hand. The black haired vocalist focused on the menu trying to decide on something to eat. When he glanced up, however, Kyo was still looking at him with that same suggestive smirk. Ruki cursed inwardly at how _undone_ Kyo made him even in the simplest situations. He could tell this relationship was going to be the most interesting out of any he had had.


	3. Chapter 3

A _bang_ sounded in the empty room as Hyde pinned Takeru against the bedroom door. The soloist attacked his lips with ardent kisses as his hands roamed the blond’s body. Takeru kissed back earnestly, moaning when their kisses deepened with tongue. Hyde’s hands were making quick work of unzipping the blond’s coat and pushing it off his shoulders. The younger replied by sliding Hyde’s shirt up and off his torso. He pulled the elder’s body flush against his own, running his hands over smooth skin. A small moan left his lips when Hyde’s fingers brushed a dusky nipple through the fabric of his shirt. A hot tongue trailed along his collarbone, running back and forth before lips covered the flesh. Takeru shivered, hips bucking against Hyde’s, desire making his body flush. The soloist paused to trace the inked butterfly decorating Takeru’s chest, barely visible above the low collar of the blond’s shirt. “Sempai…” the vocalist panted. He rocked his hips against Hyde’s, alerting the man of his need.

Hyde dropped to his knees in front of the blond. He undid Takeru’s belt with one hand while unzipping his tight jeans with the other. Takeru watched as the elder pulled down his pants, crying out when the man’s tongue ran up the underside of his hard-on, head hitting the door behind him. A hand tangled in the soloist’s black hair as the other sucked on the head of his cock before taking him in. Soon Hyde had built a steady bobbing motion, using his tongue to run over all the sensitive places, hands holding Takeru’s bucking hips against the door. “Sempai…” Takeru shuddered breathlessly. His body shot forward when Hyde took him in completely, hand clenching in the elder’s hair. “Oh, god, don’t stop,” the blond implored. Hyde hummed around the younger man’s cock and the vibrations made Takeru weak at the knees. “H-Hyde-san, I can’t…” the vocalist stammered, breath hitching in his throat. The elder took him all the way once again and Takeru came with a loud cry. Hyde swallowed before raising himself from the floor. “Shit…” Takeru mused breathlessly.

The elder gave him a hungry kiss, letting the younger taste himself on his tongue. The blond moaned in appreciation. “Brace yourself,” Hyde told him when he pulled away, leaving the younger man briefly to get something from his dresser. Takeru slipped out of his pants the rest of the way and turned, bracing himself with his hands on the door. He heard a cap opening and closing before something cold and slick teased his entrance. Takeru shivered with apprehension. “Relax,” Hyde soothed with a kiss to the juncture between the blond’s shoulders. The elder teased him a while longer before slipping a finger inside.

Takeru groaned at the penetration. His body responded with a buck of his hips, taking the soloist’s digit deeper. “God…” he moaned biting at his lip. Hyde’s free hand ran along his back and settled on his hip, making sure the younger man was relaxed when he added a second finger. Takeru whimpered as he was prepared, jolts of pleasure running up his spine, fingers twitching against the door. “Hyde…”

“Ready?” the soloist asked and Takeru nodded. He whimpered Hyde’s fingers were removed but shivered expectantly at what was to come. Soon he felt the elder’s erection pressing against him, hands at his hips, and the familiar sensation of being filled. Hyde hissed at the tight heat surrounding him. “Damn.”

“Holy shit,” Takeru moaned, a hand hitting the door. After a moment Hyde began thrusting in to him and the blond was glad for the door supporting him. “Oh, god…”

“So tight,” Hyde breathed. He pressed kisses to the vocalist’s bare shoulders as he sped up. Takeru’s moans came more frequently and more loudly, his head hung between his arms. He gasped in pleasure when Hyde’s still-lube-slick hand wrapped around his hardening length to stroke in time with his thrusts. Hyde’s thumb swiped across the dripping tip, using the moisture to his advantage, still pressing kisses to the blond’s back. His tongue flicked at the shell of Takeru’s ear. The blond flinched and moaned at that.

The vocalist felt rapid heat growing in his abdomen. “Wait… Wait, I’m going to…” he protested, gasping vocally at a certain movement of the elder’s hand.

Hyde stopped moving, giving both of them a chance to regain some sort of decent breath. He felt the younger man shaking in his arms. “Are you okay?”

Takeru clung to the door before him. “I can’t stand up anymore,” he replied. Hyde pulled out of his body and took his hand, leading him to the large bed at the other end of the room. Takeru practically fell against it because of how much his legs were shaking. Hyde joined him, positioning them so the blond’s hips were raised completely off the bed, entering the tight heat again. The younger man gave a long moan at the new angle. Hyde’s body hovered over his with his hands at Takeru’s shoulders. The vocalist gazed up in to the man’s handsome face, framed seductively by his soft black hair, brow contorted with pleasure. Takeru reached up to brush some of the hair away. Hyde looked at him through lust-darkened eyes before bending down to kiss him. The blond moaned softly at contact. He broke away, suddenly, at a particular thrust, and cried out. “Hyde! Deeper,” the vocalist requested.

The elder nodded silently and pushed the other’s legs further apart. Takeru’s hands clutched at his shoulders in encouragement. The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans of pleasure, skin hitting skin at a constant pace. The blond’s body went rigid at the white-hot heat shooting through him. A silent nod was all Hyde needed to continue. He brought a hand to the younger man’s erection again and moved in tandem with his hips. Takeru was lost to the world. Nothing mattered then but the pleasure coursing through him. “Takeru,” Hyde voiced above him, a question hidden in the silence.

“I’m going to… again…” the younger managed to reply.

The soloist brought their lips together in an intense kiss, licking the outline of Takeru’s lips. “Cum with me,” he whispered hotly. Takeru whined at his tone. Hyde increased his attention to the blond’s cock to bring him over the edge. The younger uttered a small string of ‘stop’s’, one hand grasping Hyde’s wrist hard enough to bruise, until a loud gasping-moan left his lips and his back arched off the bed with release. Hyde’s breath caught at the blond clenching around him. He gasped out the vocalist’s name with his last thrust, body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Takeru gave a soft moan. He brought a hand to the elder’s face again, gently moving black strands from his face. Hyde looked at him with a satiated smile. “You’re quite the sly one, aren’t you?” he voiced.

Takeru shrugged innocently. “Maybe.”

The elder scoffed. He straightened up, pressing a kiss to one of Takeru’s bare thighs and pulled out, lowering the younger man’s hips back to the bed. Then he eyed the mess on his fingers and the blond’s stomach. “What a mess,” the soloist teased.

The other sat up with a mischievous smile. “I can fix that.” He took Hyde’s soiled hand and brought it to his lips, licking and sucking at the white substance until the soloist’s fingers were clean. Takeru smiled at the expression on the elder’s face.

“You’re asking for trouble,” Hyde warned playfully before kissing him.

Takeru giggled. “I think I can handle it. By the way…” he hesitated.

“Hmm?” the soloist quirked with a brow raised in question.

“I love your voice,” the blond finished, a blush rising to his cheeks. Hyde blinked in surprise. He had heard the compliment several times before, but none of them had brought the butterflies Takeru’s confession did. The elder leaned down and gave him a gentle, longer kiss in a silent thank you.

 

Takeru stirred in his sleep, looking around the room to register where he was. Sunlight peeked in from the windows. The blond looked over his shoulder at the sleeping man beside him. Hyde lay slightly higher than he did, an arm wrapped around the vocalist’s thin waist and the other serving as Takeru’s pillow. The younger smiled with giddy happiness and turned back around for more sleep. He brought his hand to Hyde’s and locked their fingers together with the smile still on his face. Soon the man was at the brink of sleep.

“Oh, really?” a steely voice declared.

The blond started awake, sitting up to see a woman glaring at them. The icy expression in her eyes matched her voice. Hyde had woken in confusion, looking at Takeru’s frozen form before turning to the visitor. His eyes widened. “Megumi.”

“I knew you didn’t have a girlfriend, Hyde, but I didn’t expect to have to ever tell Hiroki his father was seeing _men_ instead,” the woman stated, her voice just as acidic as it had been cold. “Did you even remember he was coming over this weekend?” she demanded.

“Of course I did,” Hyde replied in a calm tone through the irritation on his face.

“Well he’s waiting for you in the living room. I saw another pair of shoes and left him there. Good thing, too, because this is too much for any ten year old,” Megumi continued with a pointed finger at the two men. Takeru felt like he wanted to disappear.

Hyde gave a heavy sigh and got out of bed. “I’ll be back,” he told the blond with a reassuring smile before dragging the woman out by her arm. Takeru hesitated. Then he crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the open door. “Leave Takeru out of this,” Hyde said sternly.

“How long have you been seeing him?” the woman demanded.

“We met last night.”

“Oh, wonderful.”

“Megumi, stop it!”

“How old is this kid, huh?” Megumi demanded.

“He’s an _adult_.”

“How _much_ of an adult? How old is he? How much _older_ are _you_?”

At this Hyde hesitated. “About twenty years.”

The woman gave a laugh that was not at all kind. “When did this habit start, huh? Was this part of the reason we divorced?”

“You know that’s not true. You’re just looking for another excuse to stay angry at me.”

“Of all the men in the world, Hyde, you go for one half your goddamn age!”

“I like being with him! He’s exciting and fun. So what if he’s younger? We’re both adults and capable of making our own choices. You don’t have a say in the matter and you can’t take Hiroki away from me just because of who I’m seeing,” the soloist seethed. “Even if you tell the courts I’m seeing men they can’t take him away from me. I’m still his father—and a good one, at that.”

Megumi sighed. “Yes, you are…” she conceded. “But how are you going to explain this to him? He’s only _ten_!”

Takeru moved away. This was bad. Quickly and quietly the blond gathered his clothes. He got dressed, took a deep breath, and ventured out of the bedroom. The other two had moved in to the living room where a young boy sat on the couch. He looked at Takeru in question. “I don’t have to explain anything yet,” Hyde hissed to the woman. “He doesn’t have to know for another six years.” The little boy stood from the couch and joined his side, tugging on his sleeve. “Not now, Hiroki.”

“How well do you think _that’s_ going to fly?” Megumi demanded.

“Dad…” Hiroki ventured.

“Hold on, son.”

“And how many other _encounters_ like this do you plan to have in those six years?” Megumi continued.

“Stop it.”

“Dad,” the boy said in a firmer voice.

“What?” Hiroki pointed to the blond in the living room entrance. Hyde stared. “Takeru.” Without a word the blond ducked past them and ran for the door. “Takeru!” The apartment door slammed shut. “Great,” Hyde huffed with a glare at the woman.

“Can he come to the zoo with us?” Hiroki quirked.

“Yes,” Hyde said. He kissed the boy on the head and ran out the door in pursuit of the other man. He reached the blond before he could leave the apartment complex. “Takeru!” he called, taking hold of the younger man’s wrist to stop him. “Don’t go.”

The vocalist looked at his feet. “I’m causing you trouble…”

The elder shook his head. “ _Megumi_ is causing me trouble,” he corrected. “Listen… Hiroki was wondering if you’d like to go to the zoo with us today.”

Takeru blinked in surprise. “What?”

“He took a liking to you, I guess,” the soloist chuckled. “Megumi can’t say anything—and you shouldn’t listen to anything she says about this because it doesn’t matter.”

“You mean… you want to keep seeing me?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

The blond blushed, shuffling his feet self-consciously. “What time are we leaving? I should probably change my clothes,” he asked.

Hyde grinned and kissed him. “I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes.”

Takeru nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll see you then.”

Twenty minutes later Hyde, Takeru, and Hiroki were on their way to the zoo. The little boy talked up a storm, including the blond in his conversation as well. Hyde drove with a smile on his face. He reached across the car and took the vocalist’s hand. Takeru smiled back, grateful for the little boy chatting away in the back seat.


End file.
